The Town Talent Show Series
by PyrusAngel
Summary: One-shots What happens when Bayville holds a town talent show and all our favorite characters are there. How will Logan act when he finds out about the after party? Song fics Romy Kiotr KurtOC
1. Gimme That Girl Romy

Alright to this is well its going to be a bunch of one-shots that revolve around the Town Talent Show and after the Town Talent Show.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing Stan Lee and Marvel I think do and one day I WILL invade and add more Romy moments to this series and get Wolverine and the X-men up and running again! (If only if only)

**Romy: Gimme That Girl**

Rogue yawned to content to want to get up. She snuggled closer to the warmth beside her that was until a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Rogue giggled lightly as she felt the man beside her twist his head around so it was beside her ear.

"Mornin' Chere." came the southern draw that she loved so dearly.

"Morn'in' Rems." Rogue whispered back to him, while opening her eyes just a bit and flashing him a sleep smile.

Remy pulled her closer to him so much that seconds later she was on top of him, her head still resting on his chest just under his chin. Rogue felt his hands begin rubbing up and down her back despite the dark green spaghetti strap top that covered her upper body. Rogue turned her head with a sigh as she noticed the dark red lights that blared in the gray before-dawn light. They screamed 4:30 am causing her to sigh again knowing that soon her secret prince would have to leave yet again.

"Roguey? What b' wrong?" Remy asked noticing her mood darken.

"Yah gonna hav'ta leave soon." Rogue mumbled as she buried her face into his bare chest yet again.

She had learned on accident that she could touch Remy. It had been one of the times when she and Lexa had gone to visit Wanda, and John thought it would be cool to push Rogue down the stairs. Thankfully, for Rogue, Remy had been just in the kitchen so when she screamed and he had made it to the bottom of the stairs to catch her. Unfortunately though he hadn't accounted for Rogue's dead weight causing him to fall back, while Rogue fell on top of him. The fall had ended with both Remy's lip and Rogue's lips meeting somewhere along the line.

Both Remy and Rogue had been in shock, both waiting for the pull of Rogue's powers to kick in, but when they didn't Remy closed his eyes and slowly lured Rogue into responding. Rogue soon gave into the sensation of Remy's lips on her's and her powers not kicking in.

"Roguey...Remy don't wanna leav' but y' know he gotta." Remy said his ruby like eyes glowing lightly before he dipped down and kissed her.

"Ah know..." Rogue mumbled after the kiss.

It was then that Remy's phone chirped announcing that it was 5 o'clock and that Remy had to return to the Brotherhood House before Kitty came back or Logan realized that he was there. Rogue rolled off of him and watched, with darkening emerald eyes, as Remy sat up on the side of the bed and pulled on his red t-shirt before turning to look at her.

"It'd b' alrah'ght mon amour," Remy said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead followed by a peck on her lips, "Remy b' waitin' a block away ta give y' a lift ta school."

"Kay." Rogue whispered before pulling him once again into a siring kiss, before allowing the Cajun to stand and collect his trench coat.

"Car'ful Cajun." Rogue called while she watched him open the white French balcony doors.

"Al'wayz Chere." Remy answered before taking off.

Rogue stood and got out of bed to walk out onto the balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself as the mid-May spring breeze wrapped around her, causing her short tan and green striped shorts to flutter slightly.

She watched as a dark figure jumped over the far off fence before he could be seen by the security cameras. Minutes later a motorcycle revved once causing Rogue to smile lightly before returning to the room, closing the doors behind her.

She didn't go back to sleep since the rest of the house wouldn't be up for another two hours, meaning she could beat the crowd for breakfast and then to school, but between the two she would be with Remy again. Shaking her head lightly Rogue took a quick shower and then got dressed.

She pulled on a dark red spaghetti strap top that was quickly cover with a black hoddie that had 'I took Southern Ass Kicking in School' written on the back in dark red letters. Rogue then pulled on long black baggy pants, the hip hop ones that have like a hundred pockets, that had red fabric lining the pockets. Rogue then slipped on her old black vans that had a red V running across the sides.

Rogue glanced at herself in the mirror slightly shocked at the girl wait.. woman staring back at her. Over the past few months she had begun to grow taller reaching new heights of around 5' 8". Her height hadn't been the only thing that had grown, her breast were now a healthy C and sometimes D cup. Her hair had grown out, and since she had stopped getting it permed once a year, it had shown itself to be fully curled beneath all the chemicals. Rogue's white curly bangs had been cut and grown out so that they now mingled in with the auburn brown curls.

When she arrived down in the kitchen she wasn't surprised to find it strangely empty since it was barley 6:30 am, but she knew all to well the dangers of sleeping in late at the mansion. You sleep late, you got NO breakfast and at times no shower either and you were usually left to run to school.

Rogue quickly toasted a bagel and made some coffee just as Logan walked in. He grunted as he noticed her before grabbing his cup and his news paper. Rogue then shook her head as she poured coffee into Logan's outstretched cup, while he read the paper.

Rogue then ate her breakfast in remote peace, but just as she finished the first few house mates began to stumble into the room around 7:00. Rogue grabbed her bag and her keys attempting to get out of the house before anyone noticed but it just wasn't meant to be.

"Rogue." came the gruff call just as she was about to round the bed out of the kitchen.

"Yeah Logan?"

"Where are yah goin'? Its bar'ly 7?"

"Logan its 7:05 and Ah gotta make up dat quiz Ah mis'ed last Wednesday."

"Alrite see ya later den kid."

And with that Rogue quickly made her exit, quickly racing down the hall and running straight into Jubilee. Rogue steadied herself though Jubilee fell backward onto her butt.

"OH? Hey Rogue where you going in such a rush?"

"Ta make up mah quiz in French."

"Oh! Like your gonna go to the Town Talent Show right? Cause Kit and I are in it! So's Kurt."

"Ah'll try now Ah really gotta go now sug'ar. Talk ta yah later." Rogue yelled as she took off out the main doors.

Rogue normally went out that way to get her bike, but that was only a cover so no one would look for her bike, which she had already placed under a working tarp in the far back corner of the storage room. Rogue smirked as she exited through the tall iron gates making sure she was at least half a block away from the school before she began racing toward her and Remy's meeting place.

She wasn't at all surprised to see a tall dark man on the back of a red and black motorcycle, his long brown trench coat flapping lightly in the wind. Rogue smiled seductively as she waltz up to him, adding just a tad bit of an extra swagger to her hips as she did. Once she was in arm's reach of the bike the man pulled her toward him his strong and quick arms instinctively wrapping around her waist, while his eyes glanced around and glared at any staring eyes.

"Shh. Su'ar Ah'm rite here." Rogue whispered into his ear before licking the outer shell.

"Mmm...Remy love it when y' happy, chere." Remy groaned pulling her tighter to him and the bike.

"Come on Rems." Rogue laughed as she pulled away and throw a leg over the motorcycle, while her arms wrapped around his waist, "Kick up some dust."

"As da ladie wishs."

Then Remy floored it doing a wheelie in the process. The wind flew by them grasping Rogue's hair and throwing it all around causing the curls to double, while Rogue laughed like an angel. Rogue then wrapped her legs around Remy, while he drove and cast her arms out into the wind as she continued to laugh.

"Have'n fun Roguey?" Remy called once she finally sat correctly again.

Though she didn't stay that way for long. Remy was shocked when she suddenly began moving in front of him. Her legs still wrapped around him, while she ducked under his arms, careful not to hit them as she did.

"Yup. How'd yah guess?"

"Oh Remy kinda dink it were all dat laugh'in."

"Rems can yah tak' da long way?"

"Cours' Chere." Remy smirk as he pulled off the side street and onto the virtually unused back wood roads that he had found, while on one of his many scouting days.

Remy soon pulled over when they found on of the many club houses that John's friends used on their many back wood parties. There was a stage, a bar, a fire pit, as well as a mock cabin, and even a trail that lead to the near by lake. Remy pulled over and cut the engine before leaning forward and kissing the goddess before him.

"Mmm... Remy miss'd yah chere."

"It'd only been two hours Swamp Rat."

"So... he still miss his River Rat." Remy pouted like a five year old.

"Ah miss'd yah taa Swampy."

Rogue and Remy hung out around the place Rogue switching her position on the bike multiple times from facing Remy to standing behind him, to getting off the bike and running around until her Cajun caught her, and even having her back to his stomach on the bike.

"Chere...It'd beh time fer y' ta go ta school."

"Ah hate it dou!" Rouge pouted, "Can' Ah stay with mah smexy rat."

"Non Remy promissed Dat Professor he won't get in da way of you's schoolin."

"Aww...( raspberry ) ta da Professor! Ah wanna beh with mon Swamp Rat."

"Now Chere get on da bike cause flattery will getcha no where when dat Proffessor of y's be involved."

Poutingly Rogue got behind Remy on the bike and he took off toward the school. They were out of the woods and closing in on their destination when Remy finally turned and looked at his pouting Roguey. With a smirk he pulled over to a near by parking garage stopping only once he was at the top level which over looked half the city.

"Chere y' goin to dat Town Talent Show?"

"Ah think so...Jubs, Kit, Bobby, and Kurt are all gonna be in it. 'Y yah askin' Cajun?"

"Remy just askin Chere. Now lets get y' pretty little ass ta dat school."

And so he returned to the street and flipped his visor down, while Rogue flipped her hood up. Remy stopped at the corner and let Rogue walk the rest of the way just in case someone either of them knew was around and spotted them together. Rogue threw her secret lover a side glance and a wink before sashaying up to the school her back side swaggering nicely for him and only him, for as soon as she hit the door it stopped, and a scowl appeared on her face.

-Every high school is the same (8th Period)-

Rogue was sitting in her last class of the day history...and boy could Mr. England ramble on and on and on and half the time it wasn't even about American History. Mr. England had to be the oldest teacher around and the most monotone that Rogue had ever met. The worst part was his curriculum hadn't really changed since the Professor had attended Bayville High. And anyone who had even taken his World History I or II class knew his song...

Oh Mr. England

Signed the declaration, how else would he know all the names,

Don't try to lie, we know you wrote the textbook,

Your flag has 48 stars, we're pretty sure you sewed it,

it's Monday, so it must be current events day.

(….Now how many teachers can say that there's a song written after them? Oh and I swear its true everyone in my school knows this song...)

Sighing lightly Rogue casted a look out the window beside her that faced the calm streets that lead by the school. Surprisingly enough she spotted a figure leaning against a motorcycle his visor pulled down, but Rogue could still make out the faint glow behind the black tint.

The figure's hidden eyes connected with her green ones instantly causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, though anyone who looked at her wouldn't have been able to tell. Rogue impatiently bounced her foot up and down along with her pen, while her eyes flicked between the man outside and the clock above the door. Seconds before the bell Rogue swung her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the door, stepping out into the hall just as the bell rang.

Rogue then marched, in a matter of speaking, toward freedom at least she was until a flamboyant blonde came into view. She was basically Jean replacement in the school hierarchy for the strawberry blonde was not only the top of their class but she was the prettiest, too.

"Can Ah help' yah, Rose? Ah kin'a got dis thin'g call'd lahfe dat Ah need tah beh getting back tah."

"Yeah! Keep your dirty goth hands off that Remy!" the girl, Rose, replied.

"Y would Ah do an'thin'g yah were tah tell meh tah do?"

"CAUSE! I can make your life a living hell."

"Ah thin'k yah'r mis'takin meh fer some bimbo who ga've a darn bout yah an' yah litt'e fan club." Rogue growled as she pinned Rose up against a row of lockers before letting her go and racing out of the doors.

"I'll get you! You F**** Weirdo" Rose yelled before she was pinned once again against the row of lockers only this time the girl who pinned her had dark black hair with dark blue highlights on the underside of her hair.

"You know my sis is really the nice one..." Lexa growled slamming Rose again into the lockers, "You really don't want to get on my bad side do you?"

"N-N-No." Rose stuttered.

"Good then I suggest you leave my sis and Remy alone." Lexa said throwing Rose to the ground before stalking off only casting one last dark glare at the blonde before she disappeared around the corner.

-With Rogue-

Anger glowed in her emerald eyes as she ran through the deserted lawn until she was swinging her leg over the back of the motorcycle. She wrapped shaking arms around Remy who instantly knew something was wrong.

"Chere, _dire_ what made y' _déranger_!" Remy asked as he tried to turn and look into her eyes.

"Jus' drive Cajun!" Rogue yelled though she refused to lift her head from his back.

Without needing to be told twice Remy floored it and head back to the Brotherhood House. As the wind kicked up around her Rogue slowly began to lift her head so that her curls could shake out, while the breeze dried her unshed tears. Once the couple pulled up to the house Remy instantly cut the engine and nimbly spun around in Rogue's loosened grip so that he could hug her.

"Roguey...What happened?" Remy asked as he stroked her hair while her head was buried in his chest.

"Yah fangirls..." Rogue mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Remy frowned knowing how big his club of one night stands was, as well as the long line of women in his fan club. He had been worried that something like this would happen. They had gotten to his beauty and were going to hound her into giving him up or worst...killing her. Remy knew that Rogue had a will strong as steel, that was one of the things he loved about her, but this worried him.

Without another word Remy scooped Rogue up into his arms causing her to yep in surprise. Remy then pecked her lips before heading up the porch and into the house, before heading up to his room. Once there the Cajun laid his princess out on the bed before lying beside her.

"Chere, y' da only one for dis here Cajun. No matt'er what do'es nobod'ies outside say. _Je vous aime_ Chere."

"Ah luv yah tah Cajun." Rogue said as she finally let her tears run down her face before allowing Remy to kiss them away.

The two lay there for hours, exchanging kisses and endearments until there was no doubt in either of their minds that some stupid fan girls could separate them. Rogue groaned softly when she heard the engine of a motorcycle pull up to the house. Seconds later a yelling voice came from the base of the stairs.

"Rogue I know your here!" Lexa called.

"Ah'm comin' keep yah shirt on Lex!" Rogue fussed, while cuddling once more into Remy's chest before sitting and sliding off the bed.

"Chere," Remy said as he stood to walk her out.

"Yeah?"

"Remy c y' at da Town Talent Show."

And with that the couple parted. Remy smiled as he watched the two leave on the back of Lexa's black and blue Harley, just as Pietro came waltzing into the room.

"Yo-you-still-gonna-play-cause-the-guitar-came-in." Pietro speed spoke.

"Oui, mon ami."

"Good!" Pietro cheered before racing down to tell John to get ready.

"Dis sho'ld beh fun non?" Remy asked the picture he had of Rogue, in the red dress she had worn for Valentine's day, sitting on his desk.

-Rogue and the crew at the Talent Show-

Rogue yawned as yet another lame act was on. Jean glared at the southern before rolling her eyes and looking back at the stage, where some guy was still sawing away on his violin. Rogue then glanced at Lexa who looked equally as board as she did though Lexa had found a release by looking at people's outfits, cars, and other such useless stuff.

As Rogue watched she began to feel self conscious about her own outfit. She wore a tight strapless red corset, that laced up the back and showed off her shoulders as well as her mid-drift, under a black hoddie. Rogue also wore torn and faded jeans that covered her legs from her hips to just past her knees. Rogue had completed the outfit with her favorite pair of black fingerless gloves, which were hidden in the hoddie's joined center pocket, as well as her favorite black cowboy boots.

"Rogue you look great." Lexa whispered as she placed a hand on Rogue's knee trying to comfort her sister.

"Thank'yah Lexa" Rogue replied with a half smile.

The sisters smiled at each other warmly, but the violin cutting off and a guitar starting up caused the two to look again at the stage. There they spotted John behind black and red drums, Pietro on a navy blue bass guitar, Lance and Sam with a black guitars, but Rogue's eyes instantly connected with the man in the middle of the stage.

Remy stood there in long torn and faded jeans, while he wore a dark brown button up shirt though he had undone all of the buttons to show off his hairless, sculpted chest. Rogue couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he was still wearing his old dog tags, as well as the brown cowboy boots she had gotten him for Christmas. But as she watched him, Remy's red on black eyes were busy scanning the crowd, while he warmed up with the others, until he finally met Rogue's emerald green ones.

_Hang up that red dress,_

_let down your hair,_

_cancel those reservations_

_there's no need to go no where._

_As good as your looking right now,_

_girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,_

_there's a side of you that I wanna see_

_that never ceases to amaze me._

Rogue's smile had grown as she stood with everyone else to watch the group play their song. Many girls had flocked to the stage front, but Rogue hung back the blush across her cheeks intensifying with each memory that Remy brought back to life in his song.

When she had appeared at the Brotherhood door only a day after he had returned to Bayville. She had worn the blood red dress that night and had allowed Kitty and Jubilee to do her makeup and pull her hair up into a bun, while her white bangs hung around her face, needless to say she was stunning beyond belief.

Remy had been the only one home so he was the one who opened the door, smirking when he saw her there with a blush across her face. Without words he motioned her into the house and showed her to his room, then as he leaned into her ear to say something, but instead he pulled her hair out of its decorative bun.

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess_

_sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,_

_thats the you that i like best,_

_gimmie that girl._

_Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,_

_old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,_

_thats the you i wanna see,_

_gimmie that girl._

Rogue only showed him her curly mane of hair, that was until he took her straightening iron away and told her she looked better with the curly mane of hair. He was also the only one that Rouge felt she could completely open up to, and that had been the one thing that lead to her contemplating touching him. And that had sort of lead to them discovering that she could touch him without hurting him. She also didn't feel that she had to be dressed up for Remy to believe she was beautiful, and he never let her forget that fact.

As Rogue watched him sing she subconsciously pulled her hoddie off her eyes connected to his though it all. Rogue couldn't help but smile as his eyes burned a little brighter as he spotted her revealing top. Rogue began to twirl her white bang absentmindedly as she began to walk to the back stairs of the stage.

_Gimmie the girl thats beautiful,_

_without a trace of makeup of on,_

_barefoot in the kitchen,_

_singing her favorite song._

_Dancing around like a fool,_

_starring in her own little show,_

_gimmie the girl the rest of the world,_

_ain't lucky enough to know._

Rogue could still hear his words, which had brought a crimson blush to her cheeks as she remembered that morning. The rest of the X-men had been out on a mission so Rogue had gone to the kitchen in nothing but her pajamas, green spaghetti strap top and striped yellow and green short shorts and her iPod playing. While in the kitchen she had begun to listen to "Love Song For No One" her body danced out of habit, but little did she realize Remy had been behind her in the doorway.

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess_

_sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,_

_thats the you that i like best,_

_gimmie that girl._

_Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,_

_old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,_

_thats the you i wanna see,_

_gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl._

Rouge walked past the stage guards, Blob and Piotr, who wore knowing smiles as they let her pass them, while they continued to hold the other girls back. Rogue smiled as she strutted toward Remy, while Sam stepped back to busy scanning the crowd and wings to care about what the other couple was doing. Remy turned to see his Roguey walking toward him as he began to sing the final verse he stepped closer to her smirking all the way as he watched her advance.

_Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess_

_sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,_

_thats the you that i like best,_

_gimmie that girl._

_Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,_

_old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,_

_thats the you i wanna see,_

_gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl._

The crowd stood stunned as Remy pulled his guitar off and opened his arms to Rogue. Many girls yelled and whispered and cussed as they watched 'their' idol\obsession pull the woman into his arms and kiss her before the entire audience, while Pietro and Sam sang backup and continued to play. Many of the males cat called or growled in the case of our lovable overprotective 'adopted father', at least until his clone daughter punched him in the shoulder as Remy pulled away from Rogue.

"Thank'y' Bayvill!" He yelled before adding, "An' any'on who touch'z mon amour faces da wra'ph of Gambit."

And with that said and done the group walked off stage though Remy's arm was wrapped securely around Rogue's waist. The southern couple returned to their box seats with the rest of the X-men and Brotherhood members. Many of whom were smiling knowingly, while others were shell shocked or angry.

"Yah better not hurt her, bub." Logan fussed in the corner behind Lexa.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Remy stated before taking an empty seat and pulling Rogue onto his lap, where she cuddled into him until her head was under his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist securing her, as the next act took the stage.


	2. White Liar Kiotr

Okay so same year just from... A different point of view. Alright this one's a Kiotr celebration! And I don't like Lancitty so anyone who REALLY likes it...GET OUT OF HERE NOW! The song is White Liar. Alright so don't blame I warned you.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing for if I did there would be no Lancitty at ALL.

Unknown Reviews:

qi: Is that a good or bad wow?

**Kiotr- White Liar**

Kitty woke with a start as the image of a angry brown eyes and long brown haired demon ran across her mind's eye before calming cool blue water chased him away. She sat bolt up right her skin covered in a cold sweat she looked at her side to see Lance laying still sleeping through her panic. Kitty sighed before rubbing her eyes lightly while her phone buzzed in her jean short's pocket.

"_5:30...I like better get movin'" _Kitty thought as she slide out of Lance's loose grip and before slipping out the open window.

As she phased through the iron bars of the mansion Kitty could have sworn she saw a human shaped shadow above her but she ignored it and continued forward until she was in the kitchen. Kitty gasped as her head suddenly began swimming seconds after she reappeared in the kitchen. Kitty could only watch as her vision darkened causing her to loose her balance. But before she collapsed onto the floor like a fallen sack of potatoes two large and strong arms caught her around the waist.

"Katya? Is you alright?" came a soothing voice right beside her ear.

When Kitty's vision returned she found herself gazing directly into a pair of concerned blue eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of the sea that she rarely ever got to swim in anymore. Pink tint colored Kitty's cheeks at his closeness, but she knew that if she tried to pull away she would end up on her bottom faster then Kurt could eat a cheeseburger.

"Oh...Oh H-hey Piotr. Yeah l-like i-i-I think-k i-i'm alright." Kitty stuttered as the butterflies in her stomach struck up at full force.

"Are you very sure you are fine?" Piotr questioned as he began to stand her on her feet only for Kitty's head to spin once again until her head landed squarely on his chiseled chest.

"Ahhh" Kitty moaned while shaking her head against his chest.

Kitty through her haze could hear Piotr's steady heart beating away under her head causing her to inwardly smile. The smile was soon whipped away as Piotr scooped her up causing her to groan yet again at her altitude change.

"Shhh, Katya. Ve be going to see the Beastie man."

His statement brought chime like giggles from deep within Kitty. The tall Russian glanced down at the small girl in his arms.

"V'at be so funny Katya?"

"Pete like you've been spendin' just like a tad bit to much time like with Remy and John." Kitty finally told him as they arrived at the med lab.

The two walked into the room to find Hank hanging upside down from a large pipe, that ran the length of the room, reading yet another book about Shakespeare. It only took a cough from Piotr to cause the blue man to come flipping down to help them.

"Ah! Kitty. Pete. How may I help you at...6:30 o'clock in the morning?"

"I like kinda had a fainting spell in like the kitchen and Pete thought it best to like catch me. Then he like carried me down here."

"I see...And what was this fainting spell like?" Hank questioned as he lead Piotr and Kitty to a near by cot.

"Well it was quick, and I like lost my sight for a while. Blacked out when Pete lifted me into his arms a little."

"Ah...Did you eat last night?"

"No."

"How about this morning?"

"No."

"Went to bed at what time?"

"Like 1 o'clock maybe..."

"Ah...And how many times this week have you done that?"

"Like every night except Saturdays for the past few weeks."

"Well there it is. Your body needs those other hours Kit. It's finally beginning to shut down." Hank explained as he noted her pale features, "Tell you what...Since its the end of school but still a few weeks from finals...Stay home today and sleep down here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Alrigth Hank." Kitty smiled as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"HANK!" came a screaming Tabby who came in carrying two Jimmy's while Ray came in with a third.

"OH my." Hank called as he rushed over to help the new comers.

Kitty yawned before snuggling in under the sheets while she looked over to Piotr who sat in a chair beside her. It was then that she notice that Piotr was shirtless and only wearing a long pair of sweatpants. Her blushed doubled as his calm sea blue eyes connected with her honey brown ones.

"Katya are you comfortable?" Piotr asked as he leaned forward to readjust the pillow behind Kitty's head as well as her hair.

"Yeah." Kitty mumbled just as Jubilee came bursting through the door.

"KITTY!" the Asian called until Hank cut her off.

"SHH! Jub this is still a medical room"

"Sorry."

Jubilee rushed over to the sleepy Kitty noting how Piotr was backing away from a scarlet blushing Kitty. Jubilee smirked knowingly but quickly brushed that aside as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Guess what."

"What Jubes?"

"Rogue just left again! And its barely past 7!"

"What was her excuse this time?"

"To make up a French quiz"

"Typical."

"V'at is typical?" Piotr asked as he cocked his head to one side while looking at the two.

"Rogue's excuse." Kitty explained, "She's been doing that a lot lately. She'll pass some excuse or other to leave early, or disappear all day Saturday."

"Ah...Do you's know why?"

"Nope but we have our ideas." Jubilee explained as two other people walked into the room.

"Pete! The Professor needs to see yah up stai's" Sam called his eyes locked on the group, while Ray juggled eight electricity balls without a care in the world.

"Alright." Piotr answered before turning to Kitty, "Now ye' listen to Hank now."

"Like sure...*yawn*...I'll just sleep."

Piotr just smirked as he stood and joined Sam at the door. The blonde turned seconds after Piotr had left before following him down the hall. Kitty's eyes were heavy as she watched what looked to be a faint blush appear on Jubilee's cheeks though Kitty couldn't be sure since the girl's Asian skin was so naturally dark. But Kitty's body won out in the war with her brain before she could question the Asian girl's blush aloud.

_**Dream** _

_ Kitty found her self standing in the middle of a strange grove of trees. They stood tall and proud arranged in a semi-circle, while across from them was a steep cliff that had crashing waves there beating against the rocks only a few feet below. Kitty stood on on an invisible platform while the winds carried whispers to her ears._

"_Come I'll protect you." called the rocks and trees to Kitty's left._

"_No he lies." Came the seas calming tone as the waves curled._

"_Come be safe in my greens and rocks."_

"_Heed none to him, he cares not for you."_

"_You've known me longer. Were born to be held by rock since you can't touch it"_

"_No Kit. You were meant to run from rocks."_

_ The two voices argued and challenged each other, while Kitty stood unprotected and confused. The voices rose and rose until Kitty had to clamp her hands to her ears to block the voices out._

"_LIKE SHUT UP!" she finally screamed causing both voices to cease, but as they did the invisible force holding her up fell away as well._

_ Kitty released a cry of fear as she began to fall her hands just clamping onto the cliff face as she fell past. Kitty sighed but her relief didn't last long for the single steady piece she had snagged broke away allowing Kitty to free fall away into the breaking sea. Kitty hit the surface but instead of slapping a wall of water, instead she fell through it as softly as if she was still falling through the air. The current ran along her skin like a soft caress, while it rocked her like a mother did a child. The soothing actions caused Kitty to sigh contently and close her eyes, the last thing she saw was the rocking of two icy blue fish far off but coming closer to her._

**End of Dream**

Kitty woke with a jump and found quickly noticed that the med lab was empty. The gasping girl then looked for a clock, finally finding one beside her cot that read 5:00

"Shit!" She screamed before throwing back the sheets and phasing through the wall and racing up to her room.

Kitty was quickly in her room where she shedding her shorts and tang top and racing to her closet and pulling out the summer dress she had bought for the Talent Show. It was a white and had light pink roses across the chest, down the sides, and along the bottom hem of the dress. The dress is self reached Kitty's knees, while the straps went over her shoulders to criss-cross over her back.'

Kitty then ran into the adjoined bathroom taking a quick 15 minute shower before getting dressed. She let her hair down for once though she swept her bangs to the side with a matching pink rose, before focusing on her makeup. Once all was side and down she looked stunning as she fell through the floor bag and sandals in hand as she dropped into the back seat of Scott's car.

"GO!" she screamed just as Scott floored it.

"Wow Late enough Kit?" Jean asked as she turned to look at the younger girl.

"Yeah well I thought someone would wake me up, but when no one did well I wind up being late."

"Well it was lucky you caught us or else you would have been walking." Scott added as they pulled up to the stadium hearing the band rocking out.

"Thanks Scott I gotta go and find Lance before he disappears." Kitty yelled as she phase out of the car and ran toward the towering building.

"Kit wait.." Jean called the brunette back.

"Like what is it Jean?"

"Its something about Lance..."

"Like what about him?"

"He's cheating on you." Jean finally told the brunette.

"...No...No Your lying."

"No. No I'm not. He's was out with Tabby last night..." Jean explained.

"I caught her sneaking into the mansion." Scott confessed.

"No...NO! I don't believe you!" Kitty screamed before turning and racing into the stadium.

…_._

_Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted _

_can't you see through this disguise  
Find the little boy inside  
I'm afraid of falling  
Love is pain and now she's calling  
and she's,  
Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted_

Kitty phased though the entrance and through the to the back stage without much of a problem even though her unshed tears. She was currently waiting in the stage right wing, watching Lance rocking out to his song, while John played drums, while Lance, Toad, and Blob played different types of electric guitar or bass.

_can't you see through this disguise  
Find the little boy inside  
I'm afraid of falling  
Love is pain and now she's calling  
and she's,  
Jaded, dated, I'm the type you hated  
haunted, taunted, I'm what you've always wanted  
yeah, yeah, I'm what you've always wanted _

_Cause they all fall down (down)  
Cause they all fall down (down) _

Kitty screamed and yelled once they were done, watching as the band bowed and yelled their thanks and walked off the stage. John passed Kitty along with Toad and Blob, but Kitty couldn't find Lance. As she looked all around she soon spotted him across the stage with a blonde, who had her back to Kitty and her hand running though Lance's hair.

"_It's true..." _Kitty thought as her ears renewed themselves.

She tried to turn and run but clashed into a furry body. Kitty looked up as a tail wrapped around her waist causing her blurry vision to lock with a pair of gorgeous yellow eyes.

"V'hat? Kit?" Kurt spoke his voice dripped with worry, but as he looked up over top her head he saw the reason for her tears. "Shhh..." He comforted, "He'z a jerk. Y'u'z alwayz called him dat."

"Like you know what Kurt your like Right!" Kitty growled her tears replaced by a burning anger.

She quickly pulled out of his grip and marched over the curtain guy, Steve, the poor kid spotted the angry look in her eyes and quickly handed her his intercom headset.

"Hello? Derick you on the board?" Kitty called into the mic.

"Is that our Valley Princess?" came a male voice from the other end of the line.

"Yup. Hey you still got that Miranda Lambert song on your iPod?"

"...Yeah why you askin?"

"Cause I gotta sing it..Now before I loose my nerve."

"Well your bud Kurt is up next.." But Kurt cut him off.

"Ja. It's fine by me."

"Alrighty then Kit your all set when The Jackson girls leave the stage." Derick said just as the said twins bowed and walked off the stage.

"Wish me luck." Kitty said with a smile as she headed to the stage before turning back to Kurt, "Oh and Kurt."

"Ja?"

"Can you get Petie for me?"

"Sure." Kurt said before running off to find the said man who was hopefully still on duty as a stage guard.

Kitty smiled and took the white mic from Steve, before turning and exiting the wing. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes as she crossed the stage. She could tell that the people were confused so she quickly introduced herself.

"Like Hi everyone. I like know I'm not on the program but I kinda wanted to get something off my chest." Kitty said, spotting Lance looking up at her questioningly from the aisle before she added, "Derick if you please."

Soft guitar notes floated out of the speakers calling back the words that Kitty remembered Derick mumbling back in their last musical, Little Shop of Horrors.

_Hey white liar  
the truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and i don´t know why  
white liar_

Kitty inwardly laughed as she saw Lance jump as well as Tabby who Kitty could still see in the wings along with Jubilee, Amara, and Rahne.

_you better be careful what you do  
i wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes  
if they ever found you out  
you better be careful what you say  
it never really added up any way  
I got friends in this town_

_Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar_

Kitty continued and she could tell that other girls had joined in singing with her, but what shocked her a little more was the fact that another mic-ed voice joined her. Kitty turned away from Lance to see Jubilee walking with a normal black mic in her hand, and that's when the memory came back.

"_Bobby had cheated on her..."_ Kitty recalled as she continued to sing while Jubilee sang backup.

_You said you went out to a bar  
and walked some lady to her car  
but your face has more to tell  
cuz my cousin saw you on the street  
with a red head named Bernice  
Turns out you don´t lie too well_

Kitty and Jubilee both looked at each other before they returned to glaring at the two timing rock mutant. Lance was now being stared at by easily half the girls in the crowd. Little by little Kitty kept wondering what she had seen in him. He was cruel to her, they were on and off more then Remy and Rogue (she doesn't know their together..yet), and he was just a slob.

_Hey white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of your tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
white liar_

Then another thought occurred to Kitty. How had she missed the fact that he had been cheating on her. For the past few months he had been pushing off their dates, their meetings, and had even stopped kissing her as much as he normally did. She should have known! Guessed even! He had let her fall just like in her dream, the earth had caused her to fall... would she survive? Kitty almost broke out into tears again, but a pair of calm blue eyes locked onto her light brown ones.

"_Right the ocean caught me then and it'll catch me again."_ Kitty thought with a smile as she sang the song's best few lyrics.

_Here´s a bombshell just for you  
turns out I´ve been lying too_

Kitty turned and ran to into the wing where Piotr was standing beside Kurt who was smiling and giving her the thumbs up. Kitty smiled at Piotr as she jumped into his arms and pecked him on the cheek. Then while he was shell shocked at her actions Kitty grabbed his hand and picked up where she had left off with the song.

_Yeah I´m a white liar  
The truth comes out a little at a time  
and it spreads just like a fire  
slips off of my tongue like turpentine  
and I don´t know why  
White Liar _

Kitty felt the hand in her's tighten after she was done singing, that was her only warning before Piotr spun her around and lifted her smaller thinner body into the air. Kitty giggled as she flew through the air before landing safely in Piotr's cradled arms. Piotr walked off stage after throwing a deep glare in Lance's direction. As he walked Kitty yawned and cuddled her head into the crook of his neck causing the silent Russian to speak.

"Was that true?"

"Like was what?"

"That song."

"...No."

"Oh..."

"But," Kitty interjected just as they excited out the backstage door and Piotr began toward the X-men box booth, "I like wish it was though."

Piotr stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at her and without either of them thinking about it their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. Kitty's eyes slide slowly closed but no sooner had she done that, that Piotr pulled back and rested his head to the side a top her's.

"I love you Katya." Piotr whispered.

"I like Love you, too. Piotr." Kitty whispered before pecking his cheek as he set her down on her feet.

With in seconds of her feet touching the ground Kitty took off down the back hall toward their seats. She knew Piotr was following her by not only the sound of his hearty chuckles, but the loud marching feet that echoed around them. Kitty ran threw the entrance just as his arms wrapped around her lifting her once again into the air, her laughter ringing just under the announcer announcing the next act...Kurt!

http:/images03 [dot] olx [dot] com [dot] ph/ui/5/96/45/1271231339_87809145_15-hot-summer-dress-up-for-grabs-380-1271231339[dot] jpg


	3. She Will Be Loved KurtOC

Kytty: Alright So I know that the song doesn't directly match. I took the songs meaning loosely;

_Girl was hurt by men in her past, she met him & save him, now he attempts to protect her from the people who wish her harm, but in the end he was the one that let her get hurt, and it was only after she had left that he released that he had fallen for her. _

Kytty: So there you go! Hope that makes it a little easier to understand. Flame if you must. And I'm sorry for the LONG wait this has been.

Disclaimer: HA and you thought I was Stan Lee? News flash I'm a girl, so No I don't own X-men. Song was a request from ElvenQueen18.

**Aurelia** is owned by some author...I can't remember who & I feel really bad about it so PLEASE if your the owner\creator of Aurelia tell me, send me a link to the fic I read with her in it so I CAN CREDIT YOU!

**"She Will Be Loved"**

Kurt watched as Piotr and Kitty walked off the stage, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he looked toward the open stage. He rubbed a hand over his pale white holo arm feeling the comforting fur beneath under his hand.

"_I wonder where she is now?"_ Kurt asked himself as he walked up to Steve for his mic.

-Up in the X-men box seats-

"It like took you two like long enough!" Kitty fussed from her seat on Piotr's lap beside Rogue and Remy.

"Y' beh une tah talk chaton." Remy drawled, but Rogue cut him off before he teased the girl about Lance.

"Woooow! What did we miss?" came a laughing female voice from above them.

The entire crowd looked up to see a 18 year old girl with large black wings coming from her back and another younger 15 year old girl dangled from the older girl's arms, who had a small smile on her face. The pair hit the ground, with a light tap of one shoed pair of feet and another bare-foot pair, before dusting themselves off.

The first had long auburn brown hair and stunningly ocean blue eyes. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that ended above her mid-drift and a pair of black hip hop pants, that easily had twenty or so pockets, but it was also well worn and had many tears and cuts along the pant legs. She wore no shoes, but the strangest part about her wasn't her large black wings, but the dozen or so blood red tattoos that covered her body.

"Alice dear it is great to see you again." Xavier greeted holding his arms out to hug her.

"You too Uncle." Alice replied as she rushed to hug her adopted father.

"Who's your friend Alice?"

"Oh...Everyone you remember Aurelia. I helped her escape an anti-mutants masque a few months back..." Alice explained, but when she only saw confused faces she added, "while Uncle was away?"

"OH!" the others chorused remembering the day when the two had arrived.

Aurelia smiled softly as the others came forth to greet her, while Alice filled the Professor in on what had happened. Aurelia was a small thing even for her age. She was tall but sort of thin, though they she had put on some pounds since they had first met her. Her hair was a light brown mixed with natural high and low lights, while her eyes were a matching brown that shinned as she smiled at the group. She wore a tight black shirt that ended just at her mid-drift like Alice's, though unlike Alice Aurelia wore tight red jean pants that disappeared into a pair of black ankle boots.

"Come on Aurelia! Alice! Kurt's gonna be on soon." Jubilee called to the two new comers motioning for them to join her.

The girls sat in their seats just as Kurt walked out on stage, joining the band that had set up on stage during the down time. After a quick tune up Kurt turned to the audience.

"Vell Ah hope all ov yous like da song ve are gonna play. It'z 'She will be loved' " Kurt announced into his mic as the band played the intro.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Aurelia shifted in her seat as Kurt's words floated out of the speakers. Old memories stirred from the darkness of her mind from the time that her family had been ambushed by MRD soldiers. She had tried to escape with her brothers, but being only ten at the time she was soon separated from them and captured.

From that day until the day Alice had rescued her, Aurelia had been enslaved by Striker who had been in control of the rogue MRD soldiers. Aurelia had been experimented on, tortured when ever she acted up, and even sexually abused by Striker's higher up mutants. Needless to say Aurelia was very emotionally unstable, the day that Alice arrived with her troop of mutants and thieves to end Striker's experiments, had been almost like a dream to Aurelia.

From that hell Alice helped Aurelia find her family. Sadly her parents had been killed during the ambush, but her brothers amazingly were able to get away and had found their way into a small complex for homeless mutants. They were all so happy to see Aurelia but she wasn't happy to see them like she thought she would be.

When they rushed her Aurelia yelped and encased herself in a telepathic bubble. Alice sent her with Theo to wait outside, while she explained to Aurelia's brothers what had happened to their little sister. After that day Alice had not let Aurelia out of her sight even for a second, and for that Aurelia was grateful.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

The day Alice had told Aurelia that they were going to spend sometime at her Uncle's mutant mansion Aurelia hadn't been very sure about staying there because so many other people lived there and she still wasn't all that comfortable with crowds. Soon after traveling half way across the world, they had been in Australia at the time, the trio arrived in Bayville and so arrived at Mutant Manor. Aurelia quickly learned that these mutants wouldn't push her to tell them about her past, or attempt to pry into her business. It had been on her first day that she and Kurt had really connected.

She didn't know why or what had drawn her to the woods that night, but she was pleasantly surprised to find the blue furry mutant sitting on a rock deep in the shadows. She vividly remembered the sad, hopeless, lonely, abandoned look in his vibrant yellow eyes that night.

Those eyes had reminded her so much of her own when she had watched her brothers running off into the distance, leaving her alone in the middle of no where, lying in a puddle with a twisted ankle, and the bad men coming closer and closer. She remembered the way her heart reached out to the boy, and without thinking she beside him, arms automatically wrapping around him in a tight hug.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Kurt remembered the day the she had stumbled into his life like it was yesterday instead of five months ago. Amanda had just broken up with him, since her dad had been killed by mutants during a trip to the mall. She had blamed Kurt because the X-men had been there and hadn't gotten him out of the collapsing building. Kurt understood where she was coming from, but that didn't make it hurt any less. That had been the night she had stumbled into his life.

She had just appeared out of thin air. He hadn't heard her foot steps but as he thought back on that night, she could have been a giant robot and he didn't think he would have noticed her. He remembered her arms wrapping around his shoulders from the side, while her fingers gently stroked the dark blue hair just under his ear.

"It'll be okay," she had whispered into the wind without looking at him.

"It'll pass." she continued as she drew back a hand and placed it over his heart.

"You'll heal and move on. Whatever hurts you, makes you stronger in the end."

He turned and stared at her. Her smile was warm and welcoming, while her bright brown eyes reflected her hard past. When the others had found out about Amanda they had given him smiles that had been filled with sympathy and worry, but this girl that he had never met had showed him the positive side of his situation. He sighed and gave her a small smile back before nodding.

"Yeah. Sank yah." he whispered back as he covered the hand, over his heart, with his own blue one.

Kurt jumped lightly when her head drop suddenly dropped onto his shoulder. He looked back at her and found her brown eyes now closed, but a smile still on her face. Kurt's yellow eyes softened as he watched this mysterious girl sleep beside him, happy to lend her a shoulder. As the night continued to tick by Kurt remembered that look in her eyes. He began to wonder about her past and what demons she might have faced in it, and instantly Kurt couldn't help but feel this need to protect this small girl.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

From the night they had met she had changed him for the better. He tried harder during DR sessions and he stopped goofing off as much, and he began to grow and mature, in away that shocked many of his fellow X-men.

Aurelia and Kurt began to grow together. She found herself depending on him, while also loosening up around the others when he was around and sometimes even when he wasn't around. Even though Professor X wasn't there Storm and Logan, who had been put in charge, welcomed Alice, Theo, and Aurelia to stay as long as they wanted.

All soon bonded with the many different people within the mansion. Alice took a liking to Rogue who at the time had been upset with the Professor leaving since it meant stopping her power control classes with him. Alice enlisted both Jean's help as well as Aurelia and together the ban of girls attempted to help Rogue with her problem.

Theo on the other hand tended to stick close to Remy, seeing as both cousins hadn't seen each other in many years. Theo and Remy soon began playing a number of tricks on Logan and many of the younger kids. They tended to pick on Bobby the most, but several students had begun to see the snide looks and comments that Theo gave Kurt when Aurelia and Alice weren't around. It was usually Rogue or Remy who would pup Theo back in his place when ever he got caught doing this though so most didn't pay attention to the younger blonde thief.

After a few weeks round the mansion Aurelia took a large interest in the Danger Room after following Kurt into it once by accident. Needless to say both the teleporter and Logan were shocked at her sudden entrance. Logan was pleasantly surprised at her fighting skills as she sky rocketed threw the first few levels of the DR. She and Alice had been doing so good Logan even passed them enough to let them come on a few missions that weren't too dangerous.

It had been during one of these many missions, that Aurelia and Alice had tagged along for, when the unthinkable happened. They had come to the center of the business district to stop Sabretooth from breaking into some bank. Everything had been going great until Sabretooth and Logan had knocked out a support beam to one of the buildings. Jean instantly went to work in trying to hold it up, but the building was to much for her and her alone.

"_Hold on Jean, I'm coming"_ Aurelia called telepathically.

Aurelia was there beside Jean seconds later after handing a few saved people off to Alice to take away. Together the telepaths combined their powers and successfully held up the unstable building. Scott, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Sam, and Rahne went inside to clear it out before anything else happened, while Rogue, Lexa, Jubilee, Magma, and Logan were busy trying to hold back Sabretooth.

Suddenly the unthinkable happen. Sabretooth bolted past Logan and Lexa and made a beeline for Aurelia and Jean. Lowering his beast like head like a battering ram, while raising his arms out vertically he took both girls out. Kurt watched from above in fear as Aurelia's smaller figure was hit by the huge beast of a man. Without thinking Kurt teleported himself and the man next to him to the ground.

The human man scream at suddenly being on the ground closer to the insane Sabretooth as well as the fact the building now towering above him was falling apart quickly. Kurt charged forward toward Sabretooth instigating a new fight not even worrying about the building. Rogue and Lexa ran into the fray trying to help Kurt, Jean, and Aurelia. Alice flew the last of the civilians away just as the building was about to collapse above Aurelia and Jean.

"AURELIA!" the winged girl screamed catching Kurt's attention.

"Wrong Move Blue Boy!" Sabretooth yelled as he went for Kurt's jugular, but a sudden searing pain in his arm stopped him.

"Speak fer yah self!"Rogue laughed after she had absorbed him.

Kurt didn't pay much time to his sister, instead he turned quickly and spotted Jean and Aurelia knocked-out under the falling building. He ported quickly just as the building's base gave way and it truly began collapsing like the ton of bricks it was. He wrapped his arms around both of the knocked out woman's arms and ported out seconds before the three would have been crushed by the falling building.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

By the time they had gotten back to the mansion Aurelia and Jean still had not yet woken since Sabretooth had knocked them out. Scott held Jean close, while Logan flew the Blackbird back to the mansion, Kurt sat beside Rogue with Aurelia cradled in his arms making sure as to not harm her any further then she was already.

Once at the mansion the Professor sat in the med room with Hank waiting for Jean and Aurelia. Scott laid Jean on the cot and unwillingly showed himself to the door, but Kurt refused to leave Aurelia on the cot beside Jean's. Only the comforting words of Alice and Rogue lured him out of the room so the Elixir and Hank could begin healing the two.

"Come on Kurt it's late." Rogue said as she spotted Kurt still staring at the med lab door.

"Iz not tired."

"Yes you are. Aurelia wouldn't want you to lose sleep for her."

"Thankz Rogue, but Im okay." Kurt dismissed her again, leaving Rouge to just shake her head and head back down the hall where she ran into Gambit.

"Ah don' get it Rems. He just won' move."

"Chere…Remy beh da same way if dat had been yah instead of da petite Aurelia."

Rogue could only look up into his red on black eyes for a moment before turning back to Kurt and then ultimately with Remy's hand in her's she walked away. Worried consumed her for most of that night for both her brother and Aurelia.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

It had been a month but Kurt still stayed by Aurelia's side only leaving for food. It had been stormy January day when Kurt had returned to Aurelia's room only to find Theo there, but what made Kurt freeze was the fact that Theo was kissing Aurelia who seemed to be kissing him back as well. Before either could see him Kurt ported far away from the mansion.

He had ported himself into the woods, where rain soaked him to the bone, but it helped because then no one would know that he was crying. He screamed into the air only to get thunder and lightning in response. He stayed out there for the rest of that day as the rain continued and continues finally dispersing on the third day, yet still Kurt did not return.

Night time was the only time that he ventured out to the tree line. He knew by heart what room Aurelia would be put in and each night he would watch her. She sat on her bed knees pulled up to her chest crying. Kurt never understood why she did this but the feeling of betrayal kept him from porting to her and as the sun rose marking the next day he would once again retreat back into the woods.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Aurelia had woken to find Theo sitting beside her. Slowly she tried to sit up but her head swam causing her to lean toward Theo.

"Wooo there, chere." Theo said as he stood and helped steady her but coming way to close to her for Aurelia's comfort.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked him in a groggy sleepy tone, gripping Theo's shoulder trying to push him away from her.

Before Theo could respond an all to familiar bamph sounded. Aurelia pushed the stunned Theo away from her in a surprising show of strength, but she was to late. Kurt was gone only the black smoke from his porting was left.

"THEO! YOU IDIOT!" she screamed tears running down her face as she slapped the blonde across the face.

"Aurelia...AURELIA! NO! HANK!" Theo yelled as he saw Aurelia trying to get out of bed.

"No..No..I must find him..." she gasped trying to walk, but stumbling on wobbly legs.

"Theo? What is it...OH my girl you shouldn't be up." Hank said in a worried and rushed tone as he came out to see Aurelia trying to walk.

"But Kurt..."Aurelia whispered before passing out on the floor.

The next night when Aurelia woke Alice and Hank were there. Alice told her how Kurt had disappeared, while Hank had told her that she wasn't to go looking for Kurt. That night, with Rogue and Alice's help, Aurelia moved back into her bedroom. She cried herself to sleep that night. Cursing Theo in all the ways Tante Mattie had taught her. That for sure was going to be her first call in the morning.

She looked out the window and for a second believed that she could see two bright yellow eyes watching her from the tree line. She stared into them lost in a way, but as soon as she had noticed them they were gone. More tears came to her that night, yet no blue boy came to sooth them.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Alice, Aurelia, and Theo left a week after Aurelia awoke. Aurelia hadn't wanted to leave but Alice instead since they would be heading back to see Tante Mattie, the Guild, and the Mutant Company down in New Orleans. So with a broken heart Aurelia left the grounds, though she knew a part of her had stayed there for never again did she feel whole after leaving the mansion that day.

Kurt was there when they left, in the trees. He could of sworn that Aurelia had spotted him but seconds later she turned to stand beside Alice. Though he couldn't hear what was happening he did notice the distance that Theo kept from Aurelia. He thought it odd but once they had left he didn't think much of it, he was very heavyhearted when he ported to his room.

He collapsed on his bed, yellow eyes trained on the rolling chair that Aurelia had sat cross legged in time after time with that bright smile on her face. If he hadn't known better he would of believed her to be sitting right there once gain laughing at some joke or other. By the time Rogue came in later that night she found her brother still lying on his bed, eyes focused on the chair.

"Kurt?" she asked going to sit beside him "Where yah be'n yah craz'y bug?"

"Why'd she do it?" he asked her without looking at her.

"Who?" Rogue asked confused.

"Aurelia. Why'z she make me feel like diz?" he asked again.

"Oh, Kurt." Rogue whispered hugging her brother as best she could. "It'll beh all'right."

_[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

By the end of the song Aurelia had tears in her eyes. She had seen him and not just him but his very heart and soul. It had only been during the song that she had realized that she might of left her heart with him when she left, but in turn she had taken his heart away with her.

While Aurelia was busy realizing all of this the rest of the crowd gave Kurt a standing ovation. Kurt bowed once before exiting so the next act could take the stage. Rogue with an all knowing smile called her brother once she was sure he was safely back stage.

"Elloz?" came Kurt's voice from the phone.

"Hey buddy." Rogue laughed "You did great!"

"Sank you, me Schwester."

"You gonna come back to the box?"

"Ja. I'm on my way now."

"Al'right Ah'll see yah soon den."

"Ja." And with that Rogue hung up the phone with a smiled.

True to his word Kurt appeared in just a few moments. When he came though Aurelia had just stood to excuse herself. Their eyes met and the air seemed to grow thick with tension in seconds. The stalemate ended when Aurelia let out a sob and ran to Kurt.

Kurt was in shock at Aurelia's sudden appearance and even more so when she was sobbing into his chest. He held his arms out awkwardly for a moment looking blankly from the top of Aurelia's head to the others in the room. It only made sense when he spotted Rogue's knowing smile and Remy who had his arms wrapped around Rogue's waist.

"I'm..So..so..so..sorry, Kurt." came Aurelia's muffled cries.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to a free chair where he began to calm her tears. He rocked her back and forth and soon she began to calm. He then used a surprisingly steady hand to lift Aurelia's head up so she was now looking into his eyes.

"Shhhh...What happen'd happen'd. All dat matters iz dat Ah love yah with all my heart, Aurelia." he whispered in her ear while everyone else turned to watch the next performance.

Aurelia giggled softly which cleared out the rest of her tears. "I love you too, Kurt. The thing is nothing happened that night with Theo."

"It didn't?" Kurt asked in a shocked voice.

"No." Aurelia giggled a little more at the face Kurt had made.

A look of pure delightment appeared on Kurt's face. With a whoop of joy he lifted her up into the air and swung her around. They both laughed as Kurt finally put her back down on her feet, where he then kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart Aurelia had a giddy smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"Come lets watch the show." Aurelia laughed before leading Kurt back to their seats beside Alice, Lexa, and Rogue who all smiled contently.

* * *

Kytty: Like it? Hate it? Well I'm glad either way. Review PLEASE!

TO ALL MY **JONDA** people: I need a song for these two. Either Wanda or John can sing it I don't care. Hell give me a good duel that would be different. THANKS


End file.
